babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Babylon 5
Babylon 5 was the fifth and final space station in the Babylon Project, located in neutral space in orbit of Epsilon III near Epsilon Eridani. Layout Babylon 5 was divided into six color-coded sectors: Blue, Red, Green, Brown, Grey and Yellow. Each sector was subdivided into 36 regions divided along 10-degree lines respective to the station core. Directions within the station were noted as spinward, retrograde, forward (toward the command sphere), and aft (toward the power plant). Sectors *'Blue Sector': Blue Sector comprised the forward section of the station and extends approximately 1.5 km aft to Red Sector and housed the maintenance and operational control centers, docking bays, customs, embarkation, the observation dome, the cobra bays and C&C as well as quarters for station personnel. Access to Blue Sector was mostly restricted to station personnel. *'Red Sector': Red Sector was the largest of the station's rotating sections and served as the station's commercial area. Businesses such as hotels, casinos, bars, restaurants the Zócalo and conference areas could be found here. Medlab, Security headquarters, and the Judiciary were also located in Red Sector. Access to Red Sector was unrestricted. *'Green Sector': Green Sector, also known as the diplomatic sector, was restricted to diplomatic and command personnel. To accommodate the various diplomats and other guests, medlab facilities were also available in Green Sector. The presence of Green Sector could be ascertained outside the station via the bulge in the center of the carousel. *'Brown Sector': Brown sector houses the industrial work that support the life support and waste reclamation facilities. It is located at the rear of the station's rotating section. It is located aft of Green Sector and fore of Grey Sector. Originally, it was intended to be a secondary commercial area like Red Sector, but went unfinished in the rush to complete construction. *'Grey Sector': Grey Sector was the furthest section of the carousel aftward, just aft of Brown Sector. Atmosphere monitoring, the alpha power station, fabrication furnaces and maintenance facilities could be found here in the sector's 30 levels. Grey Sector's structure was incomplete due to budgetary restrictions. Due to the machinery, scans and communications were unreliable. Grey Sector access was restricted to command, security and maintenance personnel. Due to reports of missing persons and strange occurrences, Grey 17 was placed off-limits to all but security personnel. *'Yellow Sector': The single largest segment of the station, Yellow Sector consisted of all of the zero-gravity sections of the station. The main body was the spinal cargo facility which managed zero-g cargo transfers and held the bulk of the station's supplies. It also housed certain facilities such as variable gravity research labs and zero-g maintenance. Aft of the carousel, a 3 km long, tubular section contained the primary fusion core and fuel tanks.Babylon 5 Security Manual Yellow Sector connected to both Blue Sector and Gray Sector via the linkages that powered the station's rotation. Central Corridors The Central Corridors are a series of multi-level public access ways that run around the station's circumference and often serve as public areas and marketplaces. The Zocalo is situated in one such corridor. Living Quarters Living quarters on Babylon 5 are divided up according to size, quality and function. Since space is at a premium on B5, larger quarters are correspondingly more expensive.A Race Through Dark Places The quarters in Blue Sector are reserved for station personnel, including the command staff, support workers, station services, pilots, dock workers and visiting VIPs from Earth.TKO The size of the quarters assigned to EarthForce personnel is determined according rank and position. In 2259, Earth Central decided that since the station had been running at a deficit that the quarters assigned to Captain John Sheridan and Commander Susan Ivanova were larger than was required, (by 7 feet) and ordered them to either move to smaller quarters or start paying 30 Credits a week each in rent. After a brief stand-off, Sheridan eventually resolved the issue by deducting 60 credits per week from the station budget set aside to maintain combat readiness and applying it against the rent, on the grounds that he was not ready to fight without a decent night's sleep in his own bed. Living quarters in Green Sector are generally reserved for Ambassadors, diplomatic personnel and visiting dignitaries and are paid for by their respective governments.Moments of Transition Some non-diplomatic economy quarters in the are available to rent in the Alien Sector, for species that require alternate atmospheres. In Red and Brown Sectors living quarters are available to rent for station visitors and vary from the small and spartan economy sized which contain little more than a bed, table and chair to the modest but well furnished business which comes with Babcom and data net access and entertainment terminals. The luxury class quarters are the finest and by extension the most expensive suites on Babylon 5 and come with a full range of amenities including a water (or racial equivalent) shower.Interludes and Examinations Downbelow Downbelow is a term used for the various undeveloped areas of the station, mostly in the lower levels, near the outer hull, around the waste recycling system, the air compressors, and the water reclamation facility.JMS post on GENIE - 2/2/1995 It is one of the most unpleasant areas of the station and is home to the station's homeless underclass, known as Lurkers. Hazardous Materials Storage Facility A small facility for the storage of hazardous materials orbited Epsilon III, at a safe distance from the station's orbit.Seen after the opening credits in The Illusion of Truth Station Economy Babylon 5 had, for the most part, its own self-sustained economy. While the station was granted a military and operations budget during the years it was attached to the Earth Alliance, it generated almost all of its own revenue, which covered operating expenses. This fact became central when the station broke away from Earth and was no longer entitled to a budget of any kind. After the station became a free state of its own, the station imposed docking fees on visiting ships to offset expenses. Additionally, the station depended increasingly on trade and commerce from outside sources to generate revenue. A substantial source of income for the station was the rent paid both by individuals for their living quarters and by businesses for the spaces they utilized to conduct commerce. Other sources of revenue included, but were not limited to, money paid by persons undergoing treatment in Medlab and the fees paid to have visiting ships serviced or repaired. Transportation Image:Core Shuttle.jpg|The core shuttle Image:Core Shuttle Interior.jpg|The shuttle's interior Image:Core Shuttle station.png|Core Shuttle station Image:Transport Tube.jpg|A transport tube Core Shuttle & Monorail Long distance, rapid transit on B5 is provided by use of the core shuttles and the monorails. The core shuttles run the length of the station's habitable areas, along the central axis and as such operated in a low/zero-gravity environment requiring passengers to make use of hand rails, mag-strips, seat-belts, and foot-straps.JMS PostThe GatheringThe Fall of Night Transport Tubes The transport tubes offer short to mid-distance transportation and are used mostly to move between levels. Residents Babylon 5 was built to support around 250,000 humans and aliens, though most were often in transit to and from various worlds, many others actually lived and worked on the station. In addition to Earthforce personnel, there were over 5000 technical staff in addition to medical support, environmental personnel, the Ambassadors and diplomatic staff from nearly two dozen races and over 1000 Docker's Guild workers.By Any Means NecessaryDivided Loyalties From the beginnings of the Earth Alliance Civil War onwards, the security team of Babylon 5 consisted of both humans and Narns, as several Narns enlisted to replace those security personnel who had joined the Nightwatch.Point of No Return ;Command Staff image:Sinclairearthforce.jpg|'Cmdr. Jeffrey Sinclair' Station Commander (2256 - 2259) image:SheridanGaribaldi01.jpg|'Capt. John Sheridan' Station Commander (2259 - 2261) image:Lochley.jpg|'Capt. Elizabeth Lochley' Station Commander (2262 - Circa 2271) image:Takashima.jpg|'LtCmdr. Laurel Takashima' Executive Officer (2256 - 2257) image:Ivanova01.jpg|'LtCmdr./Cmdr. Susan Ivanova' Executive Officer, (2258 - 2261) image:Garibaldi03.jpg|'CWO. Michael Garibaldi' Chief of Security (2256 - 2261) image:Zack Allan.jpg|'CWO. Zack Allan' Chief of Security (2261 - Circa 2263 & 2281) image:Dr. Benjamin Kyle Earthforce Uniform.jpg|'Dr. Benjamin Kyle' CMO & Medlab Chief of Staff (2256 - 2258) image:Franklin.jpg|'Dr. Stephen Franklin' CMO & Medlab Chief of Staff (2258 - 2262) image:Hobbs.jpg|'Dr. Lillian Hobbs' CMO & Medlab Chief of Staff (2262 Onwards) ;Diplomatic Staff image:Delenn.jpg|'Delenn' Ambassador, Minbari Federation (2256 - 2262) image:Lennier.jpg|'Lennier' Diplomatic attaché, Minbari Federation (2258 - 2262) image:Londo motfl.jpg|'Londo Mollari' Ambassador, Centauri Republic (2257 - 2262) image:Vir Cotto.jpg|'Vir Cotto' Diplomatic attaché, Centauri Republic (2258 - 2262) Ambassador, Centauri Republic (2262 - 2278) image:TwilightGkar01.jpg|'G'Kar' Ambassador, Narn Regime (2257 - 2260 & 2261 - 2262) image:TaLon01.jpg|'Ta'Lon' Ambassador, Narn Regime (2262 Onwards) image:Ko D'Ath 01.png|'Ko D'Ath' Diplomatic attaché, Narn Regime (2258) image:Na'Toth 01.png|'Na'Toth' Diplomatic attaché, Narn Regime (2258 - 2259) image:Koshlight.jpg|'Kosh Naranek' Ambassador, Vorlon Empire (2257 - 2260) image:Ulkesh.jpg|'Ulkesh Naranek' Ambassador, Vorlon Empire (2260 -2261) Vizak.png|'Vizak' Ambassador, Drazi Freehold (2258-2260, 2262-)|link=Vizak Juphar Trkider.png|'Juphar Trkider' Ambassador, Drazi Freehold (2260-)|link=Juphar Trkider Lethke02.jpg|'Lethke Zum Bartrado' Ambassador, Brakiri Syndicracy (2258-)|link=Lethke Zum Bartrado Kullenbrak.png|'Kullenbrak' Ambassador, Brakiri Syndicracy (2262-)|link=Kullenbrak Mila Shar.png|'Mila Shar' Ambassador, Abbai Matriarchate (2258)|link=Mila Shar Abbai.jpg|'Kalika Qwal'Mizra' Ambassador, Abbai Matriarchate (2258-)|link=Kalika Qwal'Mizra Tal.png|'Miziri Tal' Ambassador, Hyach Grand Council of Elders (2262)|link=Miziri Tal Kirrin.png|'Kirrin' Diplomatic attaché, Hyach Grand Council of Elders (2262)|link=Kirrin Fashar01.jpg|'Fashar' Ambassador, Markab Government (2259)|link=Fashar Lesharr 02.png|'Lesharr' Ambassador, Gaim Intelligence (2262)|link=Lesharr ;Other Residents image:Lytaalexander.jpg|'Lyta Alexander' Commercial Telepath (2257 & 2261 - 2262) Diplomatic attaché, Vorlon Empire (2260 - 2261) image:Talia Winters.jpg|'Talia Winters' Commercial Telepath (2258 - 2259) image:Marcus Cole.jpg|'Anla'Shok Marcus Cole' Anla'Shok liaison (2260 - 2261) image:Keffer.JPG|'Lieutenant Warren Keffer' Squad Leader, Zeta Wing (2259) image:LouWelch.jpg|'Officer Lou Welch' Peace Officer (2256 - 2259) image:David Corwin.jpg|'2ndLt./Lt. David Corwin' Dome Tech (2258 - 2261) Executive Officer (2261 - Circa 2263) image:Theresa Halloran.jpg|'Tessa Holloran' Head of ISA Covert Intelligence (2262-) JulieMusante01.jpg|'Julie Musante' Political Officer, Babylon 5 (2260)|link=Julie Musante Byron.jpg|'Byron' Rogue Telepath Leader (2262)|link=Byron Gordon BrotherTheo.jpg|'Brother Theo Ankises' Head of the Trappist order on B5 (2260-)|link=Theo Ankises NeeomaConnoly.png|'Neeoma Connally' Union Representative, Docker's Guild (2258-)|link=Neeoma Connally EduardoDelvientos01.jpg|'Eduardo Delvientos' Senior Foreman, Docker's Guild (2258-)|link=Eduardo Delvientos OmbudsWellington01.jpg|'Ombuds Wellington' Adjudicator, Public Advocate (2258-)|link=Wellington Jinxo01.jpg|'Thomas Jordan' Zero-G Construction Worker / Lurker (2256-2258)|link=Thomas Jordan Cailyn James.jpg|'Cailyn James' Singer (2257-2261)|link=Cailyn James History After the destruction of the first three Babylon stations and the disappearance of Babylon 4, The Earth Alliance cut funding to the Babylon Project. Due to these cuts, the construction of Babylon 5 was underfunded and was completed with the aid and sponsorship of the Minbari Federation and to a lesser extent, the Centauri Republic. As a result, the Minbari government received final veto on the person appointed by the Earth Alliance to run Babylon 5.Signs and Portents Babylon 5 came online on March 9 2256 under the command of Jeffrey Sinclair.Infection A poll made by ISN at the time showed only 30% of people asked were in favour of it. By September 2259, it had risen to 40%. Lloyd's of London placed the odds of Babylon 5 surviving at 500 to 1; Las Vegas, 350 to 1; New Vegas, 200 to 1. By 2259, the odds had changed: Lloyd's of London, 250 to 1; Las Vegas, 200 to 1; New Vegas, 5 to 1.And Now For a Word In 2260, the station eventually broke away from the Earth Alliance, joining with Proxima III and Orion VII in protest of the bombing of civilian targets on the Mars colony, successfully repelling two carrier groups and gaining protection from the Minbari Federation.Severed Dreams Later that year it would increasingly become the centre of interstellar politics and the alliance command centre for the war against the Shadows and later the Vorlons.Into the Fire The station would remain independent through the Earth Alliance Civil War and even following the fall of the Clark regime when the newly formed Interstellar Alliance formally purchased B5 from the Earth Alliance.Rising Star Even after ISA President Sheridan moved his headquarters to Tuzanor on Minbar, B5 continued to be a hotbed for trade and diplomacy, though by the time the ISA handed the station back into Earth hands in 2276 the station had become largely redundant. In 2281, after almost 25 years of operation, the now practically deserted station was shut down and destroyed to prevent it from becoming a navigational hazard.Sleeping in Light References Category:Places Category:Earthforce facilities Category:Babylon stations Category:Space Stations